Comatose Visions
by Captain Holly Short LEP
Summary: One mission turned mystery what happens when Amy starts getting physical visions from the supposedly "dead" Ian will the meaning of the strange messages be realized or will Ian be gone forever: Amian story
1. From Perfection to disaster

**This is my First 39 Clues so tell me what you think**

**I don't own the 39 Clues I do own this plot**

**Takes place two years after "Into the Gullet"**

**Comatose Visions**

**Chapter 1: From Perfection to disaster **

Amy's POV

It was going so well if only it would have gone just as well for the last ten minutes while we made our escape, sadly fate likes to be cruel to Cahills and did not let it be so.

All of the clues hunters had decided to do a stealth mission to get info on the mysterious called the Vespers but like I said fate likes to be cruel to Cahills.

If only I hadn't gotten my foot stuck, of only I hadn't tripped, if only Ian didn't have to save me if only…if only…if only I hadn't been there, Ian would have lived.

**In Amy's head**

_I had been running right behind the others –Dan, Natalie, Hamilton holding Sinead who had broken her ankle, Johan, Reagan, Madison, and Nellie- while running to the helicopter with the rest I had tripped Ian had stopped to help me, but by freeing my foot he also started a cave-in._

_Nellie, Dan, and Natalie had stopped to help us but the closer they can the more the ground crumbled._

"_Amy" Ian had said "Just remember I will always be with you and that I love you tell Natalie that I will miss her"_

"_Ian don't be crazy will be out of here soon" I had said back but he said "No Amy if I stay here then we will both fall the ground is to unstable for the two of us,-" then he did something very unexpected he kiss me full on the lips but when he stopped he said "Good bye Love" and let go._

_I started screaming no that this could not be happening, soon Natalie's screams started blending with mine and the moment Nellie helped me out she held on tight she must have seen that I would have jumped after Ian. I saw that Dan had to half drag half carry Natalie._

_This was the worst day of my life._

**A/N: Ok before you all start to try to kill me**

**Spoiler alert Ian is not dead ok **

**R&R**


	2. The First Calling and where's Amy!

**Since the last chapter was so sad and short I'm doing a second in one day**

**Any way I don't own 39 Clues**

**Comatose Visions**

**Chapter 2: The First Calling and where's Amy?**

Amy's POV

It was 11:00pm so I decide to put the book I was reading away.

"Good night Ian" I said.

For the past nights since Ian's death and funeral I had been sleeping with a photo of him next to me, but for some strange reason tonight it looked like it was actually staring at me, _I must have some extra tears in my eyes still from crying tonight _I thought.

I was about to close my eyes so I could try to get some sleep when the smell of cloves engulfed me and then knocked me into a near comatose sleep.

I felt like two strong and warm arms encircled me and carried me somewhere but I couldn't tell where but for some reason I felt safe and snuggled deeper in, suddenly by surprise I felt like a pair of lips kiss my own and that knocked me out completely.

The last thing I remember was whispering one name "Ian"

Dan's POV

Morning already oh well guess I'd better wake Amy up. I really hope she doesn't wear one of her seven black vampires' bride dresses again.

As I was getting closer to Amy's door and pressed my ear to the door to hear if she was crying meaning I'd need to leave her alone for a while. Nothing, so I decided to open her door but when I did Amy wasn't there.

I practically sail down stairs and right into Uncle Fiske who was just entering the kitchen where Nellie was.

"Whoa Dan slow down" said Uncle Fiske after I crashed in to him, "Hey Kiddo what up?" Nellie asked when she realized I was in the room.

"Amy's gone! She's missing!" I screamed making both of them visibly pale.

"Nellie go check Amy's room, Dan call the rest of the clue hunters, I'll check the security cameras" Uncle Fiske commanded

After I called everyone else I was about to call Natalie –I wonder how she's doing I know how hard it is to lose someone, some nights Natalie would come in her helicopter to sleep in Grace's house with the rest of us- just as I was about to call her the phone started ringing.


	3. The First Calling and where's Amy! Part2

**The second chapter didn't upload complete so here is**

**Any way I don't own 39 Clues**

**Comatose Visions**

**Chapter 2: The First Calling and where's Amy! Part 2**

"Hello" I answered

"Daniel it's Natalie. You need to come over now It's about Amy"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, oh call the rest of the clues hunters just in case see up there Natalie"

"See you soon…Dan"

At Natalie's Mansion

When Nellie, Uncle Fiske, and I arrived -via helicopter Cahill- everyone from the clues hunt was already there well minus the Holt parents and Johan's dad that is.

"Hello everyone" said Uncle Fiske announcing that we were here "now that we are all here I believe we should get to the topic at hand"

"Yo isn't this about Amy?" Johan asked

"Yes this is and I believe Natalie has some information" answered Uncle Fiske

"Yes follow me-"Natalie responded so we did "This morning I was going down to Ian's room and even though the door was locked, and I know Amy does not have a key, I unlocked the door and there she was so I decided to be nice offer if she wanted to come down for breakfast –and I guess ask how she got in- but the moment I touched her she was cold".

At this point Natalie turned around to tell us that no she was not dead so we were not allowed to freak-out on her but that she has some of her servants taking care of Amy.

Amy's POV

I was starting to wake up from the strange sleepless dream –the smell of cloves now coming of me but not leaving my side- I felt cold and weak not like at the beginning when the smell had come to me, then I had felt warm and strong.

As I started waking up I noticed that people were in my room and staring at me as the world was coming more into focus I realized that I wasn't in my room heck I wasn't even wearing the same PJs from last night and for some reason it looked like I had a sucked on bite on my left shoulder strange.

I was wearing a tang top instead of a short sleeve tee and workout short shorts instead of lose fit PJ pants.

"Ahh" I yelped and ducked under the many covers when I saw who was there and what I was wearing.

"What the heck is going on" I screamed from under the covers.

"That's what where trying to find out" I heard Uncle Fiske say

"Um…maybe it be best if you all left for a moment and Natalie why don't you go get some of Amy's clothes from her guest room"

Thank you Nellie for understanding my discomfort that was my last thought before I finally got some real sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Now who do we now that smells likes cloves and how do you think Amy got into the new PJs**

**Next: Fiske is going to show the video from the security cameras and Amy is going to get another calling and everyone is going to see it happen.**

**R&R please**


	4. Amy's second calling

**Cap. Holly: Hay everyone I know you all probably hate me for not posting-**

**Ian: Yes!**

**Cap. Holly: shut up Ian your support to play thought-dead-Amy-haunter**

**Ian: But-**

**Cap. Holly: go or I'll lock you away with Dan coming over every day and you will never see Amy ever**

**Ian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO anything but that**

**C. Holly: Then let me finish this intro.**

**Anyway let's get one thing strait NO Ian did not undress Amy but he did change her clothes.**

**Also the reason she [Amy] fell back asleep is because when Ian was with her she looked asleep but didn't get any sleep.**

**I don't own the 39 Clues but I do own this plot**

**Now on with the story**

Comatose Visions

**Chapter 3: Amy's second calling**

Dan's POV

Ok so after Amy's got her sleep and the bite checked out (apparently it was a snake bite but there was no venom) she came down so we all could watch the security cams and guess what she was wearing? Her vampire's bride (funeral) dress! I mean come on!

"Yawn… what is everyone staring at" she asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing just my vampire's bride of a sister" I said trying to lighten the mood she just rolled her eyes.

Fiske debriefed her then finally asked her the question we have all been itching to ask her.

"What happened Amy? Do you remember anything?"

"No" she answered "the more I try to remember the easier it is to slip through my fingers but the memory is there none-the-less."

"Well maybe seeing the tape will help jog your memory, hey Sinead Hamilton you almost done with that?" Nellie asked.

"Just about" Hamilton replied as they finished putting on the final touches.

"Ok Hamilton roll 'em" Sinead said dusting off her hands

"Got it sweetheart" Hamilton said once again making my stomach turn. Oh by the way Hamilton finally worked up the courage to ask Sinead out since then then they have been just one step away from being as romantic as Eisenhower and Mary-Todd meaning tons of bubbly names.

_Way to lose your tuff-guy rep _I thought just the video started. It just showed the hall in front of Amy's door for about ten seconds then it just turned off but I had seen enough.

"Yo is that it?" Jonah ask, man he should not have used the gangster slang Sinead looked ticked off as it is that tech that _she_ set up didn't work.

"Um… maybe it just needs to be adjusted" Hamilton said sensing his girlfriend about to explode.

"Wait" I said "I thought I saw something do we still have audio".

"Yeah" Hamilton said "but it's very short and not until much later"

"Besides what did-" Ned said "you see Dan" Ted finished.

"Bring it back around eight seconds in" Sinead shrugged and did as told "there freeze it".

On the screen you could see cloves coming together to form a hand on Amy's door handle.

Natalie told them to continue the video with enfaces on the sound.

We heard the door to Amy's room open then close a few seconds later we heard the door open and close again, the Amy in the audio said something that we couldn't hear so Madison said to raise the volume.

The second time we heard it, it was just one word but that one word sent chills down my back

"Ian" the Amy in the audio said breathlessly. At that exact moment our Amy turned so red she might as well have been Mars.

"Um…Amy what exactly did you say Ian smelled like?" Reagan asked sounding nerves for the answer.

"Cloves" She answered "That's what I thought" Reagan replied gulping nervously.

"Wait let me get this straight Ian's ghost is haunting us or more correctly Amy.

At that exact moment Amy took in a huge breath stood up from her chair and walked forward as if in a trance, that freaked me out even more.

"Um… Amy" I asked suddenly vary scared but as soon as I said that a sworm of cloves sounded her.

"AMYYY!" we all screamed as we ran forward to stop whatever was happening to her but she vanished in the vortex of cloves, there was something there it looked like an invitation. Fiske read:

_Amy Cahill is cordially invited_

_To the Kabra ball_

_When: Now_

_Where: The second floor_

_East wing ball room._

_I simply can't wait for your arrival love._

"Well" I said "what are we waiting for we have a ball to get to"

~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~

I saw as she arrived in a vortex of cloves, she was truly a sight for sorer eyes and with a wave of my hand her black dress turned into a beautiful emerald silk gown. I held out my hand as an invitation to dance and as she took it the beethoven virus began to play in the back round and we dance like there was no end.

That is… as long as we could.

~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~

Dan's POV

We got to the ballroom as fast as possible but the doors were locked luckily the door was see through.

There was a man inside made of cloves and from what we saw he looked like

"Ian" I heard Natalie whisper.

Suddenly we saw Amy appear in a flurry of cloves and with a wave of Ian's hand a dress became an emerald dress. Amy took Ian's Hand and they started dancing like they were desperate for time. Suddenly they were ripped from each other's hand and started floating horizontally and looked like they were falling but they hadn't moved from place.

They looked like they were getting ripped apart Amy's dress was getting torn to shreds, _just like Ian is _I thought.

We saw in fast forward version of Ian take the impact of the fall how he woke up a few days later, how shredded his arms and legs looked, how he got bit by a snake and him trying to suck out the poison, and finally as how the snake climbed out how a big rock hit his head and knocked him out cold.

At last the plant Ian went away Amy fell to the ground and the doors opened. We ran over to Amy and she was as cold as the dead Nellie felt for a heart beat.

"Well?" Fiske asked

"She's alive" Nellie responded


End file.
